Time, Go Slowly
by myukin0301
Summary: [Kyumin's Story] Sungmin si perempuan misterius Kyuhyun menghilang di hari ketigabelas bulan Desember. Salah satu hari yang penting di dalam kalendernya tahun ini. Dia panik, bagaimanapun juga dia harus menemukan Sungmin. [Genderswitch]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Yang bisa Sungmin lakukan malam ini adalah meringkuk rapuh di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya yang berwarna merah kontras dengan warna-warna perabotan dan dinding ruangan itu yang bertemakan kayu. Dia bahkan masih menggunakan parkanya yang berwarna putih. Tas selempang kecil dari kulit kerbau yang diberikan temannya saat dia menyelesaikan program masternya di KAIST juga belum ia pisahkan dari tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya merasa badannya terlalu lelah, terasa tidak ada energi sama sekali.

Malam ini adalah malam keduabelas di bulan Desember. Saljupun belum turun, yang ada hanya hujan yang terus turun tanpa henti dengan angin yang begitu kencang. Namun malam ini khususnya terasa begitu dingin bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin diam-diam berharap bahwa malam ini lebih mempunyai durasi lebih lama dari malam-malam biasanya. Dia tidak menginginkan malam ini berakhir dan berganti hari. Sungmin berkali-kali menggumamkan kata "Waktu, kumohon berjalanlah pelan-pelan. Kamu terlalu cepat berjalan. Pelan-pelan saja." Sungmin masih membutuhkan waktu. Malam ini saja tidak akan cukup. Malam berikutnya juga tidak cukup. Tidak akan pernah cukup. Sungmin masih belum bisa merelakannya. Dalam beberapa jam lagi, Sungmin sudah harus menjadi seseorang yang baru. Tapi sekali lagi Sungmin tidak siap.

Sungmin menyeka pipinya yang basah kemudian dia bangun dari ringkukannya di sofa. Dengan langkah terseok-seok dia mengambil sebuah botol di laci dapurnya. Dengan putus asa, dia mengambil beberapa butir obat tidur kemudian menelannya begitu saja. Sungmin mengembalikan lagi botol itu di dalam laci lalu ia mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin dari wastafel dapurnya. Setidaknya ia ingin sesuatu yang dingin membuat air matanya bisa membeku agar tidak turun lagi ke pipinya.

Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat, Sungmin mengambil kembali sarung tangannya kemudian berjalan keluar apartemennya. Dia sadar dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di dalam apartemennya sendirian. Dia masih waras, dia tidak ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri lagi. Dia harus keluar, bagaimanapun juga. Di tempat banyak orang yang bisa mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia juga mengabaikan efek obat tidurnya yang mungkin beberapa menit yang akan datang akan mulai mempengaruhinya.

-Time, Go Slowly-

Kyuhyun mendesah keras saat ia kembali harus mendengar suara orang lain yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang dihubunginya sedang tidak dapat dia hubungi. Dengan sebal dia kembali mencoba mengubungi nomor tersebut, namun hasilnya sama. Nomor yang sedang dia hubungi sejak semalam tidak aktif.

Dengan gelisah sambil menggigiti ujung ibu jarinya, Kyuhyun mencoba mengubungi salah satu teman terdekat Sungmin, Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga tidak yakin jika Siwon bisa mengangkat telponnya karena dia tau bahwa Siwon adalah orang sibuk. Kalaupun telponnya diangkat, Kyuhyun tidak yakin Siwon tahu di mana keberadaan Sungmin.

"Ne_, Kyuhyun _hyung_."_ Kyuhyun seketika berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gedung pernikahan itu dan berhenti mengigiti ujung ibu jarinya.

"Oh, Siwon-ah. Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

_"Tidak, _hyung. _Hari ini aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa menelpon?_" jawab Siwon dengan nada terkejut.

"Begini, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sungmin sejak semalam. Apa kau tau kenapa? Apa kau bisa mengubunginya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi berharap bahwa Siwon bisa memberinya sebuah jawaban.

_"Sungmin? Kemarin sore aku menghubunginya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Dia kedengarannya biasa saja. Kau tahu kan _hyung _hari ini—Oh _Shit_. Aku baru ingat."_ Terdengar bahwa Siwon sedang bersumpah serapah dan menggeram frustrasi.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya. Jawaban Siwon bukannya membuatnya tenang tapi justru membuatnya semakin panik. "Kau tahu dia di mana kira-kira? Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya."

_"Selama yang aku tahu, tempat yang sering dia kunjungi hanya taman di depan gedung kuliahnya di Daejeon_. _Sungmin juga tidak tahu banyak tempat di Seoul. Mungkin dia ada di sekitaran Sungai Han atau Namsan. Mungkin dia ada di sekitar sana._"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan segera dan mengambil kunci mobilnya buru-buru. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Siwon-ah. Aku akan menghubungimu kembali." Dia kembali masuk ke gedung pernikahan itu dan mendatangi temannya, Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku dalam jasnya dan memberikan kotak beludru itu ke tangan Donghae.

"Maafkan aku, sobat. Aku harus pergi." Dengan sebuah tepukan di pundak Donghae, Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan wajah terbengong-bengong dari orang-orang yang akan menyaksikan dua orang yang akan diikat dalam tali pernikahan.

-Time, Go Slowly-

Siwon yang pagi-pagi sekali mendapatkan telpon dari Kyuhyun sedang melengos di atas kasurnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya kemarin dia tidak percaya begitu saja bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang baik-baik saja saat dia menelponnya. Dia menelpon Sungmin untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia lupa bahwa Sungmin adalah orang yang tidak bisa ditebak. Bisa jadi sore itu Sungmin baik-baik saja karena saat itu Sungmin masih berada di kantor—di tempat umum—sehingga Sungmin tidak akan mempunyai pikiran yang tidak waras. Namun setelah pulang, siapa yang tau.

Setelah dua tahun berteman baik dengan Sungmin, Siwon tidak pernah sekalipun bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Dia dan satu orang lainnya—Kwon Boa—adalah teman baik Sungmin. Sampai sebulan yang lalu mereka sama sekali menganggap Sungmin begitu misterius. Menganggap Sungmin sebagai pribadi yang periang dan tidak pernah sedih. Orang yang selalu mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna dan mempunyai kepribadian yang sopan dan sangat rendah hati.

Mereka memang menyadari keanehan Sungmin yang sangat menyukai musik namun tidak suka dengan musikal. Sungmin yang menyimpan banyak lagu milik Sung Sikyung namun tidak suka mendengarkannya. Sungmin yang suka masakan Meksiko namun tidak menyukai Taco. Siwon dan Boa pernah bertanya mengapa namun Sungmin selalu menjawab dengan senyumnya, "Menyukai sesuatu tidak harus selalu menyukai segalanya dari sesuatu itu."

Baru bulan lalu Siwon dan Boa tahu mengapa Sungmin begitu berbeda. Mereka berdua mendapati Sungmin hampir saja meninggal jika mereka tidak segera ke sana. Sungmin hampir saja mati kedinginan karena duduk seharian di bawah _shower_. Tangannya keriput dan badannya menggigil. Sungmin mengalami hipotermia dan harus dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat.

Boa yang mempunyai mata jeli sempat melihat komputer personal milik Sungmin. Boa berasumsi bahwa Sungmin membuka komputernya dahulu sebelum berkelakuan bodoh untuk duduk di bawah _shower_ selama seharian. Di layar komputer itu Boa membaca judulnya. Dan kemudian Boa tahu alasannya. Alasan yang selama ini ia cari bersama Siwon tentang kemisteriusan Sungmin.

Dan semenjak itu juga mereka berdua selalu menjaga Sungmin selama 24 jam seminggu. Mereka akan selalu bersama Sungmin. Atau setidaknya mereka selalu memastikan Sungmin tidak sendirian. Mereka akan sangat berhati-hati memilih topik pembicaraan dan mereka akan segera menjauh dari hal-hal yang membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman. Mereka tidak menginginkan sahabat terbaik mereka yang sudah mereka anggap seperti saudara kembar mereka sendiri kembali mengalami kejadian yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

-Time, Go Slowly-

..._to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menyusuri pinggiran Sungai Han. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap dia bisa menemukan Sungmin. Tadi dia sudah pergi ke Namsan, setelah berkeliling selama dua jam dengan sia-sia dia langsung berputar arah menuju Sungai Han. Kyuhyun tahu sebenarnya Sungmin tidak terlalu menyukai Sungai Han tapi dia juga tahu kalau selain Namsan, tempat yang dia kenal dengan baik hanya Sungai Han.

Mata Kyuhyun kemudian terkunci pada seseorang yang menggunakan parka berwarna putih sedang duduk di tangga di pinggir taman itu. Orang itu sedang meringkuk—sepertinya dia sedang memangku dagunya di paha. Kyuhyun tahu siapa orang itu jadi tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dia berlari mendekati orang tersebut dengan senyuman di wajahnya

Kyuhyun berhenti di samping seseorang itu kemudian dia duduk di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan baik-baik orang itu. Dia memastikan bahwa orang dihadapannya itu sedang bernapas. Kemudian Kyuhyun menemukan seutas kabel—mungkin _earphone ._ Jadi Kyuhyun menariknya dan memasangkannya di telinganya sendiri.

Si parka putih menegakkan badannya dengan cepat karena terkejut. Namun dia dengan segera menutupi wajahnya—sepertinya mengelap pipinya. Kemudian dia merasa rileks kembali saat tahu bahwa yang datang adalah Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kenapa lagunya tidak mulai-mulai?" tanya Kyuhyun beberapa saat setelah keheningan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun mengira dia akan segera mendengar lagu-lagu hip hop milik Dynamic Duo atau lagu-lagu rock milik Muse. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tidak ada lagu Dynamic Duo atau Muse.

"Aku memang tidak menyalakan pemutar musiknya. Ponselku mati sejak kemarin." jawab Sungmin sambil mengangkat ponselnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kamu memakai _earphone?_" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin mendengar pikiran-pikiranku saja tanpa merasa terganggu dengan suara di sekitarku. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan."

Kyuhyun terbengong-bengong dengan jawaban Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun salah menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin. Sungmin tidak pernah bisa dia tebak dan itu menambah rasa penasaran Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun selalu tertipu oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu Sungmin di kantin Universitas Kyunghee empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru saja bertemu dengan profesornya untuk membahas perkembangan tesisnya dan merasa lapar. Maka dia berjalan menuju kantin Kyunghee dan mendapati seorang perempuan mungil yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang saat itu rambutnya diikat ekor kuda memakai rok panjang bermotif bunga-bunga berwarna biru gelap dan atasan berupa kaus berwarna merah muda. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun terpesona.

Kyuhyun merasa dia sedang ditertawakan oleh Donghae saat itu. Kyuhyun selalu ngotot bahwa tidak ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Menurut logikanya pandangan pertama tidak mempunyai cukup fokus untuk bisa merangsang otak untuk mengeluarkan hormon _phenylethylamine_ (hormon alami yang menyebabkan orang merasa senang bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya. Karena hormon ini sensitif pada stimulus visual). Setidaknya dibutuhkan dua atau tiga kali pandangan agar mata bisa lebih fokus terhadap objek tersebut dan bisa jatuh cinta.

Donghae—yang sama pintarnya dengan Kyuhyun—membenarkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Namun, semua selalu ada pengeculaian. Dan pengecualian dari teori Kyuhyun tersebut adalah cinta. Jadi Donghae kemudian menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sambil berdoa agar Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jatuh cinta yang seperti ini.

Walaupun sangat ingin mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sungmin, dia tidak bisa mendatangi Sungmin begitu saja dan meminta nomor ponselnya. Kyuhyun masih sadar profesinya sebagai figur publik. Jadi Kyuhyun diam-diam datang ke Kyunghee setiap hari agar dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel dan mengetahui nama Sungmin.

Setelah bisa berkenalan dengan Sungmin dan mendapatkan nomor ponselnya—terima kasih kepada manajernya yang ingin segera menghentikan Kyuhyun yang bertingkah seperti _stalker_, Kyuhyun berusaha mengenal Sungmin lebih jauh. Dan selama ini dia selalu dikejutkan oleh jawaban-jawaban yang Sungmin berikan kepadanya.

Bahwa Sungmin lebih memilih Dynamic Duo dibanding Sung Sikyung. Bahwa Sungmin lebih menyukai film _action_ dibandingkan dengan komedi romantis. Dan Sungmin lebih suka TVXQ dibanding Super Junior. Kyuhyun melongo seketika ketika mendengarnya dan Sungmin hanya tertawa terbahak.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh. "Apa kau di sini dari semalam? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

sSungmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku masih waras, s_unbae_. Mana mungkin aku di sini semalaman. Aku menghabiskan malam di supermarket itu. Makan _ramyun_ dan teh panas kemudian tertidur. Aku baru keluar beberapa jam yang lalu. Si penjaga kasir sudah melihatku dengan muka berlipat-lipat."

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. "Kukira kau di sini semalaman."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ah, apa _sunbae_ baik-baik saja di sini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita? Tidak baik untuk penggemarmu, _sunbae_." Sungmin kemudian menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan naik beberapa anak tangga.

"Mereka sedang berada di sana. Mereka tidak ingin melewatkan berita pernikahan pertama seorang _idol _laki-laki generasi kedua."

"_Sunbae,_ kan sahabatnya. Kau harus ada di sana."

"Aku akan ke sana setelah memastikan kamu kembali ke apartemenmu. Ayo aku antar, nanti aku hubungi Siwon dan Boa. Pernikahan Donghae urusan mudah."

Sungmin terdiam. Mendengar dua kata tersebut membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas mendadak. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sungmin dengan segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin agar tidak jatuh. Lalu suara isakan terdengar. Sungmin menangis lagi. Dia ingin menumpahkan perasaannya.

"_Sunbae_, maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Hari ini yang terakhir."

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Memeluknya dengan sayang. Berharap agar Sungmin bisa puas menangis tanpa orang lain tahu. Agar Sungmin bisa menepati perkataannya bahwa ini yang terakhir.

Dan berharap waktu berjalan lebih pelan dari biasanya. Agar dia bisa memeluk Sungmin lebih lama lagi.

-Time, Go Slowly-

Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin. Tapi mereka tidak berkencan—belum.

Setahun setelah Kyuhyun mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sungmin, dia mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa dia menyukainya dan dia ingin menjadikan Sungmin pacarnya. Tapi Sungmin menolak. Dengan alasan dia tidak tertarik dengan selebriti. Dia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun seorang senior yang dekat dengannya.

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dan semakin tahu banyak tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga tahu bahwa Sungmin sebenarnya menyukai sahabarnya, Lee Donghae. Berkat kejeniusan otaknya mengolah data, Sungmin memang menyukai Donghae.

Pernah sekali waktu setelah Donghae mempublikasikan rencana pernikahannya dengan Sandara Park sebulan yang lalu Kyuhyun mencaci maki keputusan Donghae. Dia bahkan hampir saja menghajar Donghae tanpa alasan yang jelas. Untung saja saat itu Shindong dan Kangin sedang ada di sana juga. Dengan segera mereka memisahkan kedua orang yang sedang mabuk itu.

Kyuhyun berada di sebuah keadaan yang membuatnya begitu frustrasi. Di satu sisi Donghae adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Sudah seharusnya ia berada di belakang Donghae untuk menyokong semua keputusan yang Donghae buat. Namun di satu sisi, Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Sungmin mencintai Donghae yang akan menikahi orang lain. Tentu saja, walaupun Sungmin tidak bisa ditebak Sungmin pasti merasa patah hati. Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat Sungmin yang begitu terlihat menyedihkan saat dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari karena Hipotermia.

Jadi sejak saat itu Kyuhyun selalu berada di sisi Sungmin. Saat Siwon menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sudah sadar, Kyuhyun buru-buru menuju rumah sakit. Selama di perjalanan Kyuhyun mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui Sungmin, untuk melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan yang tidak sepert biasanya. Namun kembali lagi dia tertipu. Sungmin tampak begitu baik-baik saja. Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu bangsal rumah sakit itu dia melihat Sungmin sedang menghabiskan roti lapis sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali melongo.

Dan ketika hari ini Donghae menikah untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bisa melihat siapa Sungmin sesungguhnya. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan Sungmin sebagai perempuan biasa yang bisa sakit hati. Bukan Sungmin yang selalu menutupi semuanya sendiri dan selalu bertingkah seperti di hidupnya tidak mempunyai beban berat. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin menyerah menjadi _wonder woman_ dan menumpah segala perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Di dalam hati Kyuhyun berjanji untuk benar-benar meninju Donghae setelah ini.

-Time, Go Slowly-

..._to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kyuhyun segera kembali ke gedung pernikahan Donghae setelah memastikan Siwon dan Boa sudah datang ke apartemen Sungmin. Saat itu Sungmin sedang tidur karena kelelahan menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Kyuhyun meminta kepada Siwon dan Boa untuk menyembunyikan ponsel Sungmin. Hanya berjaga-jaga kalau saja Sungmin membuka portal berita dan menemukan apa yang sebenarnya tidak baik untuk Sungmin.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di _basement_, Kyuhyun buru-buru masuk ke _ballroom_ dan segera mencari Donghae. Kyuhyun harus menajamkan matanya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali dulu sebelum menemukan Donghae sedang berbincang dengan member Super Junior yang lainya. Maka dengan segera Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Hai, sobat. Aku sungguh minta maaf aku keluar sebelum upacara pernikahanmu dimulai. Tadi benar-benar ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

"Tidak masalah." Donghae membalas pelukan Kyuhyun lebih erat sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. "Tapi kenapa kau pergi dengan muka pucat seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai—karena senyumannya tidak bisa dibilang sebagai sebuah senyuman—kepada Donghae. "Ya, memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Ah, ngomong-ngomong…"

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Donghae. Kyuhyun memang jarang sekali berolah raga tapi memang dasarnya Kyuhyun mempunyai tenaga yang lebih dari rata-rata member Super Junior lainnya sehingga tinjunya masih bisa dirasakan Donghae.

Member Super Junior lain yang melihat mereka sangat terkejut. Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin dan Yesung yang sudah mendapatkan pelatihan militer—yang membuat refleks mereka lebih cepat—segera mendatangi Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Wo wo, Kyuhyun-ah. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Leeteuk yang terhenti langkahnya karena Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya meninjunya karena dia melanggar janjinya untuk membiarkanku mendahuluinya menikah. Tapi dia justru yang menikah duluan."

Seketika member lain melongo sedangkan Donghae melongo sambil memegangi perutnya. Donghae mungkin akan menunda apa yang sudah ia rencanakan atas tuntunan Eunhyuk besok. Dan sepertinya malam ini Sandara Park harus merawat perutnya yang membiru.

Mungkin terlalu lama bersama Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ketularan.

-Time, Go Slowly-

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat dia sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Sungmin. Dia baru saja mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sungmin untuk bertemu. Jadi Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk turun dari apartemennya. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin keluar dari lobi apartemen dengan celana _training_ dan jaketnya yang berwarna kuning. Rambut Sungmin yang panjang digelung sembarang yang justru di mata Kyuhyun terlihat… mempesona.

Begitu Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunan mesumnya sesaat, dia buru-buru mengambil karangan bunga yang dia simpan di jok belakang dan segera mengangkatnya di depan wajah Sungmin tepat ketika Sungmin membuka pintu penumpang.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil berkedip-kedip kaget karena serangan buket bunga dari Kyuhyun.

"Terimalah." jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku membelinya tadi." Kyuhyun menari lengan Sungmin dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobi.

Sungmin yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya malah terkekeh. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu ini karangan bunga yang dibawa Sandara Park. Luar biasa. Bagaimana kamu mendapatkannya?"

"Aku menginjak kaki Chanyeol, menjatuhkan _burger_ Changmin dan mendorong Siwon. Dengan begitu kan aku yang tertinggi jadi mudah saja buatku untuk mendapatkannya. Kamu suka?"

"Tidak juga." jawab Sungmin sambil memperhatikan bunga-bunganya. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa ini adalah bunga pernikahan Donghae dan Sandara Park. Juga aku tidak menyukai kombinasi ini."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Kombinasi yang bagaimana yang kamu suka kalau begitu?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "Baby Breath dan lili putih. Tapi aku tidak begitu menyukai bunga yang dipetik. Kalau kau memberikan sekalian dengan pohonnya aku baru senang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya dia begitu mengagumi keteguhan dan pendirian Sungmin. Mungkin ini karena Sungmin banyak bergaul dengan laki-laki dan bahwa dia adalah anak pertama di keluarganya. Pernah Kyuhyun bertanya pada Boa tentang hal ini. Dan Boa dengan senang hati menjawab, "Aku sebagai psikolog yang baru memulai karirku hanya bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi atas kepribadian Sungmin. Hipotesaku bahwa Sungmin berkepribadian ganda itu salah. Menurutku Sungmin hanya menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia adalah anak pertama, dia mempunyai kecenderungan untuk tidak mengatakan kesulitannya pada orang-orang lain sehingga dia senang menunjukan sifat periangnya. Sifat yang dia bawa secara alami dari lingkungan keluarganya ini diperkuat setelah dia masuk kuliah. Dia masuk ke fakultas _engineering_ yang mayoritas mahasiswanya adalah laki-laki."

Kyuhyun menyukai perempuan yang feminin dan lemah lembut. Yang mempunyai dahi yang indah dan berkaki panjang. Yang seperti kakaknya dalam versi model.

Sungmin berkaki pendek tapi proporsional—tidak gemuk namun berisi. Dahi Sungmin juga biasa saja. Sungmin tidak feminin namun dia lembut. Sungmin bukan tipe ideal Kyuhyun. Namun perlahan Sungmin menjadi tipe idealnya.

Kyuhyun menyukai kepribadian Sungmin. Yang hatinya kuat dan tegas namun sebenarnya dia berhati yang lembut. Yang santai namun patuh peraturan.

"Besok Rabu malam kamu ada acara?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Rabu?" Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Tidak ada. Yang jelas hari itu aku harus presentasi projek baru. Mungkin di malam hari aku butuh tidur. Kenapa?"

"Mau pergi denganku? Aku berjanji akan menyamar dengan baik." Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Kalau _sunbae_ memaksa…" jawab Sungmin sambil terkikik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Rabu pukul 7 malam aku akan menjemputmu." ujar Kyuhyun puas.

-Time, Go Slowly-

Setahun belakangan ini Kyuhyun selalu mengajak Sungmin ke Yeouido setiap Rabu malam untuk menonoton acara komedi secara langsung. Kemudian setelah selesai menonton mereka akan mencari restauran atau kedai di dekat sana yang belum pernah mereka coba atau mereka akan makan di mobil lewat _drive-trough_ kemudian mengobrol bersama.

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih? Benar, mereka sudah berkencan. Setahun yang lalu Kyuhyun menyatakan bahwa Rabu malam pertama kali mereka keluar adalah hari pertama mereka sebagai kekasih. Hanya Kyuhyun yang mendeklarasikannya, Sungmin tidak.

Kyuhyun selalu merasa senang saat Sungmin tertawa lepas di dalam studio ketika acara komedi itu berjalan. Kyuhyun merasa senang karena Sungmin selalu membicarakan tentang mereka berdua bukannya membicarakan tentang buku-buku atau hukum fisika atau fenomena fisika atau Donghae. Sungmin juga tidak pernah lagi merasa terkejut dan merasa tidak nyaman ketika membicarakan Donghae.

Menurut Boa, Sungmin sudah lebih manusiawi sekarang. Sungmin sudah mau berbicara tentang perasaannya kepadanya dan Siwon. Sungmin juga sudah tidak pernah lagi menangis diam-diam.

"_Sunbae_, tahu tidak bahwa sebagian besar fisikawan takut pada apa?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sedang mengunjungi café dan penginapan yang dikelola oleh keluarga Kyuhyun setelah kencan Rabu malam mereka.

"Mmm… _equation error?_" Kyuhyun mencoba menjawab. Kyuhyun itu jenius Matematika bukan Fisika, jadi mana dia tahu.

"Bukan. Tapi waktu." jawab Sungmin.

_Baiklah kita mulai kuliah dari Ibu Profesor Lee Sungmin_, batin Kyuhyun sambil diam-diam menyiapkan beberapa ekspresi seperti "Ah", "Oh", atau "Begitu, ya?"

_"Sunbae_ tahu bukan kalau satu hari di Bumi bisa hanya beberapa jam saja di planet lain. Atau bahkan bertahun-tahun di Bumi setara dengan satu atau dua jam di planet lain yang berbeda galaksi?" Sungmin terlihat antusias untuk menjelaskan variabel waktu dalam fisika ini kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba berpura-pura tertarik dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga takut dengan waktu. Walaupu aku bukan Fisikawan."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini jadi dia bertanya mengapa.

"Karena," mata Sungmin terlihat tidak fokus. Dia seperti mencoba menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. "Setiap aku bersama _sunbae_ aku merasa waktu selalu saja cepat berlalu. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen pukul sebelas malam. Padahal rasanya aku baru meninggalkan pintu yang sama itu lima menit yang lalu."

Kyuhyun dalam sekejap sudah mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat pada Sungmin. "Kamu merasakan apa?"

"Aku sepertinya…" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan memijat-mijat jari-jarinya sendiri. "Jatuh cinta pada _sunbae_."

Senyuman Kyuhyun merekah. Mulutnya sampai-sampai terbuka Kyuhyun berdebar tidak karuan ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Katakan sekali lagi."

Sungmin tersipu-sipu malu. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Setelah beberapa kali dia berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, Sungmin berkata lagi. "Aku jatuh cinta pada _sunbae."_

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Begitu erat sampai-sampai Sungmin ingin menangis karena dia sesak napas. Namun Sungmin tidak mau menangis. Karena dia sedang bahagia sekarang.

Jadi hari Rabu malam ke-50 mereka ini menjadi lebih spesial dari Rabu malam pertama mereka karena Sungmin setuju untuk berjalan di lintasan yang sama di kehidupan Kyuhyun.

Di saat-saat seperti ini Sungmin selalu berharap bahwa waktu bisa menurunkan akselerasinya sedikit. Dia ingin waktu bergulir lebih lambat. Sedikit saja lebih lambat agar kejadian seperti ini bisa berjalan lebih lama. Karena Sungmin tidak mau hal-hal yang membuatnya bahagia harus terlewat hanya dalam sekejap mata. Dia ingin waktunya bersama Kyuhyun ingin berjalan lebih lama. Hanya saat bersama Kyuhyun.

Karena Kyuhyun memberikannya kebahagiaan.

Pelan-pelan saja, waktu. Pelan-pelan saja. _Time, please take your time. _

_-_Time, Go Slowly-

ended.

* * *

><p><em>Note: If you find something is missing from this story, tell me. I'll try to make it please you.<em>

_And special thanks for my Psychology-student-friend who gave me a brilliant character._


End file.
